


im in love with u, sorry

by tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OISUGA JUST BC, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kagehina for like a hot minute but they become best friends instead, kuroken and bokuaka is vv minor, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: Kei's red cheeks did not go unnoticed by any of them. "SO! TSUKISHIMA! any reason for the red face?" Kuroo teased, causing Kei to slump further down into his chair.He protested quietly, instead choosing to eat his lunch instead, until Kageyama decided to tell everyone for him. "Kei made out with Hinata in the science classroom"Akaashi could be heard choking on his food as the words left Kageyama's mouth, Kuroo's and Bokuto's eyes widened and Oikawa and Iwaizumi whistled at Kei.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 243





	1. stolen glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was just about done with everything. _everything._

Hinata was just about done with everything. _everything._

It had been a full year since Hinata had moved away from his whole life, his friends, teammates and so much more. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he was only here for 6 months, to stay with his dad, so his mum could plan her wedding with her new fiancé in peace.

Yet here he was, a full year later, hundreds of miles away from everyone and everything he held dear.

He hadn't expected to be here for long, so he changed how he looked and acted, so that most people left him alone, he had a few good friends and that was fine. And then the bullying started,

"Aww can the shrimpy not get up?" The voice above him taunted, a mock-pout on their face, Hinata did his best to glare but the effect was dampened by the wince of pain that rang through his body. After a few seconds of silent glaring, the other person walked away, humming to themselves with a proud smirk splayed on their face.

Hinata didn't know why the bullying started, he was always respectful to everyone he met, he didn't bother others or get in their way. He tried thinking of every possible reason for people to hate him but he couldn't think of anything.

He knew he wasn't the fanciest looking person in school (his hair was always slicked back and he didn't bother much with clothes) but that couldn't warrant bullying could it?

He groaned as he got up from the floor that he was pushed down to and ran his hands down his shirt and pants to get rid of any dust. The crowd around him had slowly begun to disperse, all of them had just watched, no one ever helped, that was the sad truth of the school.

He started walking towards his other class, he had almost reached when water was dropped down his head, turning him into a soaking mess. He groaned at the cool of the water dripping down his clothes and turned to glare at the snickering girls that walked away.

To top it all off, his hair was back to its natural wild mess and the white of his shirt was soaked through giving everyone a free display of his back. Hinata dragged his feet towards the bathroom to change, he was just about done with everything.

-

Kei tried his best to suppress a wince as he watched an older boy kick Hinata to the ground, he hated seeing Hinata get hurt, every time it happened his heart would clench ever so painfully but he didn't do anything to stop it.

He knew he was the reason for Hinata getting hurt (well him and kageyama), most of the school had been aware of the fact that the two boys could have possible crushes on the orange-head, obviously when asked they both denied it but jealous girls (and guys alike) still decided that hinata should be the subject of their frustration of rejection.

Every time Kageyama or he rejected someone, they'd find them pouncing on Hinata for revenge, Kei wanted nothing more desperately than to tell them all to just stop. The only way that would happen is if he grew some courage and ask the flame-haired beauty out, and finally shut down all those rumours.

Yet all Kei did was sit and watch, watch as the boy he ( ~~loved~~ ) liked grimace in pain as he walked himself to his class. He watched as three girls (he recognized the leader, a girl Kageyama rejected last week) sneaked up behind Hinata and dumped a bucket of water on his head.

Kei's mouth went dropped open and went dry as the water quickly turned the back of his white shirt transparent, giving anyone around a view of his back muscles. _God those muscles,_ he had no idea that Hinata was built well but it wasn't an unwelcome fact.

He couldn't move his gaze as he watched the normally perfectly slicked back head of orange hair drop down into a fluffy mess. _Cute._

His eyes bulged out as the boy in Kei pouted slightly in distaste at the action, "Oi, quit ogling him and just ask him out" Kuroo hit his head with a wad of paper, Tsukishima groaned out at the pain, a sudden guilt creeped up on him when he realized that Hinata went through pain much worse and more often, and it was all his fault.

He pushed them down in effort to glare at his best friend who was cheekily grinning at him. 

"I don't think you realize how much I can't do that" Not wavering the harsh glare he trained towards Kuroo, "I don't get it, he doesn't seem to like anyone else." He paused, moving closer to Kei,

"As far as I cant tell, he's free game. The least you can do is become his friend" The bell rang out, signalling the time for his next class. Deep down he knew that Kuroo was right, he could easily become friends with Hinata.

From what he'd seen, the orange-head was rather friendly with everyone, (no Kei was not jealous, no matter what Kuroo told you) but he couldn't bring himself to talk to the flamer-haired shorty, it felt wrong, to be able to talk to him like they were friends when thats not what he wanted.

Kuroo pulled Kei by the arm before he could leave and whispered quietly, "You and Kageyama had that challenge didn't you? Who can ask the pretty boy out first?" He dragged Kei by the arm, the latter reluctantly following.

"Kageyama seems to be winning" Kuroo said as he let go, making his way to own class. Ahh right, he was referencing the fact that the king and the pretty boy had already become fast friends. They didn't seem to have anything in common but somehow they made it work.

Another reason he couldn't think about confessing. He was fine watching from afar, he'd rather break his own heart just to keep Hinata's intact.

He was _Tsukishima Kei,_ he had never ever been one to wallow like this over someone. He had never been one to pine after someone like this, someone so _unattainable,_ someone so pretty that his heart hammered in his chest every time he caught a glimpse of the pretty boy he was after. 

He pushed open the door to his class, it was only the first day of school, meaning he had another gaggle of people to navigate through and find a relatively sane person to sit next to.

His eyes narrowed on the empty seat at the back of the class, its neighbour seat occupying another's belongings, the owner seemingly missing.

Judging by how no one bothered that table, Kei judged it to be a safe spot to sit at. He tried not to gag at the sounds of disappointment running through the room when he plopped down in the corner seat. 

A girl, about a few inches shorter than him, walked up to his seat, swaying her hips slightly (Kei wasn't swayed by her weak act of seduction thank you very much) She pinned her gaze on Kei and batted her eyelids innocently as she moved to dump his neighbours items onto the floor.

He lurched forward to block her hand, swatting it away. He glared at her, he hated people like this, the ones that thought they were better than everybody else. "I believe someone is already sitting there." Still glaring hard at the girl, who froze in spot before turning to scoff at his hand protecting the items on desk.

"It's just the shrimp, no one cares about him" She moved to go sit on the chair, only to be blocked by Kei again, she widened her eyes and her mouth let out a faint gasp. "I have no idea who that is. But you can't take someone's seat" He said lowly, this girls attitude was seriously pissing him off. She turned on her heel and moved back to her original seat. He glared at her until she stopped staring at him and turned to talk to her friend.

The teacher hadn't even arrived yet, not unusual but certainly annoying, everything was seriously pissing him off today; watching Hinata get hit down, the annoying girl that thought she had the right to a seat next to him, and now his teacher was late. He pulled on his headphones to listen to music like he always did.

He was about to press play when he heard someone whisper his name a few rows ahead of him, "Do you think the rumours about Tsukishima are true? Does he actually like the short shrimp" He heard a girl whisper yell to her friend,

"I mean i don't think so, Tsukishima Kei is well like the hottest boy at school, I doubt he'd fall for someone like Hinata" another voice chimed in, "He's sitting next to him right now isnt he?" a final voice joined the fray.

Kei's eyes widened and his headphones dropped down around his neck. This was next to Hinata? Hinata Shouyou? _His Crush?_ The guy he had been hopelessly in love with and pining after ever since he stepped into the school? Tsukishima was sure he was about to loose it.

He didn't think he'd be able to survive a full year sitting next to Hinata, but unfortunately he had already chosen his seat, everyone knew you couldn't change your seat after you chose it. He noted the pitiful looks sent his way as he slumped back down in his seat as the realization dawned down on him.

He was so engrossed in his self-pity and dread, he didn't notice the shorter boy drop down in the seat beside him, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of orange-haired boy, his slicked back hair was now sitting in a fluff on his head, he was now dressed in a simple hoodie and pants, matched with orange and white sneakers that somehow matched his hair perfectly.

Because of his closeness, he could see faint freckles littered all over the boys face and body like _stars._ God, he was _so whipped._

His eyes widened as the person in question whipped their head around to meet his gaze, he flinched back and he could almost feel the blush creeping up his neck. The boy crinkled his eyes and gave Tsukishima a blinding smile, a hand stretched woads Kei,

"Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou! Who are you?" He cursed himself for freezing, (great going, your first conversation with your crush and you can't even form words, great job Kei)

He slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and took the hand stretched out in his own, trying not to keen at the touch.

"Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you" He tried his best to send the Hinata a small smile, who in turned smiled at Kei even brighter and then turned away to face the bored. Kei looked back at his hand that was no residing in his lap, he clenched and unclenched it slowly, the warmth of Hinata's touch still seeping into his skin.

He did his best to focus on what was being taught but his mind couldn't help but be drawn again and again back to the flame-haired boy beside him. He had almost completely zoned out until his teachers words seeped through the thoughts that filled up his skull and informed him about the project _-a paired project-_ Of course you could work with anyone in the class, but as it was, this was the one class of the day that he didn't share with a friend.

He was ready to raise his hand ask to do the project alone, it's what he normally did. But then Hinata turned to him with his ~~adorable~~ _stupid_ grin and asked him to be partners.

Kei didn't do partners, not with people he wasn't friends with, no Kei preferred doing things by himself, but then Hinata had turned to him with his annoyingly adorable grin and sparkling brown eyes and he couldn't find a reason to say no.

He found himself nodding along before his brain could process what he was agreeing into.

"Alright! What topic do you want to do Tsukki?" Hinata started off, opening the laptop that had been placed in front of them to log in. 

_Tsukki?_ Even his nicknames were cute and - _holy shit-_ Kei wasn't going to survive this year.

"U-uh what about space?" He felt it was a safe topic, everyone liked space right? His assumption was proven correctly when Hinata smiled cutely at him, nodding his head before delving back into the computer and rapidly typing out possible topic options. 

Kei mentally slapped himself, he had a project to do! He couldn't spent the entire time just ogling the boy and make him do all the work. "What if we did a presentation on the relations of the moon and sun?" He asked after clearing his throat, he saw Hinata's eyes widen before shrinking back and nodding enthusiastically.

Kei pulled out a small post-it note and scribbled out his number and instagram on it, and handed the slip of coloured paper to the boy.

He looked at Kei in confusion and cocked his head to the side, _that it self was so cute Kei thought he'd combust,_ He worked up the courage again and explained himself to the boy. "My number, and instagram. So we can discuss the project stuff and set up how to do it"

Hinata only smiled at him again (holy hell how does he smile so much) and gestured for Kei to outstretch his arm, his breath hitched when Hinata grabbed the pen from Kei and then pulled on his hand to rest his arm on it, he started to write on his palm.

His hands were so _soft,_ his face was dangerously close to Kei's hand as he scribbled out his number and instagram username. He nodded at himself, looking at the writing on Kei's arm and handed him back the pen.

The teacher continued with his lesson and Kei decided to drown the rest of class out, his brain was too loud right now. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until someone's phone went off, pulling Kei from his sleep. It was only then that he realized that he fallen asleep on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata _hadn't_ moved him.

The boy just looked down at him and smiled sweetly, whispering softly at him "Morning sleepyhead, late night?" 

Kei's brain shot circuited, their faces had been _so close,_ he hastily pulled, ignoring the look that flashed through Hinata's eyes and profusely quietly apologized to the ginger for falling asleep on him. The boy (that angelic too nice for his own good boy) waved off Tsukishima's apology,

"Don't sweat it, you looked like you needed it, I don't mind" Hinata paused for a moment, and the look in his eyes changed, going from soft and warm to cold and calculating, but the look was gone as fast as it had come.

"You can sleep again Tsukki it's okay, the teacher won't care" Kei nodded dumbly at the angel boy and hesitantly lay his head back down on the boy's shoulders, god he was so warm and so comfortable to touch, Kei could feel himself being lulled to sleep as he touched Hinata.

In his sleepy daze he whispered softly to the boys shoulder "You have pretty freckles" The words left his mouth before he could process them, he could feel the redness seeping into his skin, and chose to bury his face in Hinata's shoulders to hide his blush.

Hinata was quiet for a few moments before bursting into a soft laughter (his laughter was like music, honestly Kei could listen to his laugh on repeat) and whispered a just as soft "Thanks" at the blonde.

Around 40 minutes and what had been the best sleep of his life later, Kei groggily woke up again. This time smiling at the orange-haired boy he was sleeping on, working determinedly on the worksheet that had been passed out.

He noticed that Hinata was working on two pieces of paper, ( _one for him and one for hinata)_ he found himself smiling sweetly at the boy again.

He had smiled more in this one class than he did normally.

He let himself lay there comfortably for a while, breathing in Hinata's scent until the bell rang, he slowly pulled himself up from Hinata and in a bout of confidence, he pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata's cheek and packed up his stuff. Hinata turned to stare at him wide-eyed, a slight blush on his cheeks, he had dropped his pencil in surprise and it rolled onto the floor. 

Kei chuckled and bent down to grab the pencil and handed it off to Hinata, he looked around only to find the room was basically empty, the only other person there was the snoring teacher, he picked up the worksheet that Hinata had been filling out for him and stood up to walk out.

Before he could go, he felt a small hand grab his wrist and yank him back, Hinata had stood up onto his tip toes and pulled him back to press a kiss to Kei's lips.

Kei stood there astonished for a minute before reciprocating the kiss, his hands dropped to Hinata's hips as Hinata's hands travelled up his hands and settled in his hair.

He couldn't think about anything other than what Hinata's lips felt like, they were soft and warm and they tasted so _sweet._ (Kei swore he tasted honey) Hinata's hands were firm in his hair and the warmth from his skin was seeping into Kei's fingertips from where he had been holding onto the gingers slim waist.

He noticed how Hinata was straining to reach his lips and internally chuckled, he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, pressing Hinata's body flush against his own, and pulling it higher to help Hinata reach him better.

The boy yanked hard on Kei's hair, electing a gasp from the blondes mouth and using the opportunity to slip a tongue into his mouth. 

Hinata was the first to break away, he pulled from the kiss gasping with puffed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. He stared hard at Kei for a minute before reaching on his tip toes and pressing a tiny kiss to Tsukishima's cheek and then walked out the door.

Before he left he turned back once again to Kei, and he fucking _winked. "see you later tsukki~"_

Kei stared at where hinata had been standing. He raised a hand to rub over where Hinata had pressed a kiss, his eyes sparkled with awe until the reality of the action had sunk in.

_Holy Fuck. HOLY FUCK._

He had just _KISSED_ Hinata.

Hinata Shouyou, his _crush,_ AND he had his number.

Filled with gidiness, Kei stepped out of the classroom and made his way to the cafeteria where no doubt Kuroo would be waiting. While he walking there he was joined by Kageyama who had just come from his Math class.

He peered at the slip of paper with Hinata's number on it in Tsukishima's hand and asked "Whats that?" Kei slowed down and smirked at the king, " _Hinata's number"_ Kageyama's eyes widened impossibly large before his face consorted into his creepy grin, "Fucking FINALLY, i thought i'd have to kiss him to get you to ask him out".

Kei paused right before their table and stared at the raven-haired boy in astonishment, "What. Do. You. Mean?" Kageyama chuckled,

"I don't like Hinata, I like his friend Yamaguchi, i just saw how hopeless you were for Hinata so I thought i'd give you a little push" by this point the rest of his friends had made their way over to the table.

Kuroo coming from his Calculus class (and dragging his new boyfriend Kenma with him), Akaashi and Bokuto had just returned from history, lastly Iwaizumi and Oikawa were making their way over from a prep period.

Kei's red cheeks did not go unnoticed by any of them. "SO! TSUKISHIMA! any reason for the red face?" Kuroo teased, causing Kei to slump further down into his chair. He protested quietly, instead choosing to eat his lunch instead, until Kageyama decided to tell everyone for him.

"Kei made out with Hinata in the science classroom" Akaashi could be heard choking on his food as the words left Kageyama's mouth, Kuroo's and Bokuto's eyes widened and Oikawa and Iwaizumi whistled at Kei. 

"How do you know that???" Kei turned towards his best friend, sending him questioning glares, "If you'd look past your crush you would've noticed me walk into class late, we have the same class that period dipshit" His face paled and he tried hiding in his food. Glaring at Kageyama, damn that setter can't he ever mind his own business?

Kageyama took Kei's silence as a notion to continue, "Salty mc saltiness over here even fell asleep on him AND got his number" He paused bursting into laughter at their friends widened eyes. "Hinata gave him a nickname too! What was it? Shitty?" Kei glared at him and corrected it subconsciously, " _Tsukki"._

Kuroo howled in laughter while Akaashi and Oikawa both cooed at Kei who was suddenly wishing to un-alive any moment now. "Do you plan on texting him at least?" Thank god for Iwaizumi the only mentally stable person (aside from him) at this table,

"I kinda have to, we're doing a project together" Kenma had torn his gaze away from his screen to talk to Tsukishima, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Hinata Shouyou would you?"

Kei widened his eyes at the fact that Kenma knew Hinata, he just nodded at the smaller boy, eyes conveying confusion. Kenma heaved a sigh and sat back down in his seat, "Oh thank god, when shou said he kissed someone i thought it would be some over the top crazy person, glad its just you"

Kuroo turned to stare at his boyfriend with wide-eyes, "Kenma? you know the shorty?" Kenma turned to his boyfriend and nodded and went back to his game.

"Speaking of him, isn't that him over there?" Akaashi pointed towards a table a few tables ahead of them, where sitting were a boy with the recognizable mop of orange hair, another slightly taller boy with green hair (kind of resembling the head of a strawberry), 2 tall boys (they looked like seniors)one with silver-is grey hair and another with brown hair, and lastly there was another boy (a little shorter) with brown hair

Oikawa let out an audible gasp as he viewed the table, "Holy Shit, do you see mr. silver hair over there? He is so fucking hot" He turned to Kei "You didn't tell me your boytoy had hot friends, he turned away and retreated to staring at the back of the silver-haired boys head before Kei could protest.

"Those are my friends too" This time it was kenma that spoke up.

"The guy with the green hair, thats yamaguchi tadashi, he's nice for the most part but he can be scary if you piss him off" Kenma started off, closing his game and putting away the switch.

"Then next, the guy oikawa mentioned, silver hair, thats sugawara koushi but most of us just call him suga, he's like the mix of akaashi and oikawa but with the violent of Iwaizumi" Oikawa and Akaashi both perked up at the hopes of a new friend (or boyfriend in Oikawa's case)

"Then there's the kid with hair like akaashi's but brown i guess? that's suna rintarou, he's cool, kind of like me but talks a bit more and likes pissing people off" pointing to the mop of unruly brown hair and cat-like eyes. 

"Then there's Sawamura Daichi, he's kind of like the dad of the group i guess? kind of reminds me of iwaizumi but not violent at all" pointing to the neatly kept head of brown hair, "Wait- Daichi? wasn't he on the team with us sophomore year bo?" Kuroo asked, turning to face Bokuto, who tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah! he was there for a bit in our junior year too but then he stopped coming half way cause of family issues and then he quit this year to focus on his studies" Kenma nodded and then finally started about Hinata.

"Then lastly there's Hinata Shouyou, he's the newest one of the group and suga has sort of adopted him its hilarious, he's probably the most energetic one in our group, he move here a year ago, he used to go to school with Suna's boyfriend and other friends so thats how we all met him, through suna." 

After Kenma finished they all stared at each other for bit, coming to a silent conclusion, "We should ask them to sit with us tomorrow, they seem fun" Oikawa spoke first, Iwaizumi nodded a long, "YEAH!" Kageyama suddenly bursted out before turning a deep shade of red,

"Oya oya? does our kageyama-kun have a crush on somebody" Bokuto teased the setter, Kei decided this was the perfect time for payback,

"Tobio likes the green haired guy" Kei supplied helpfully, getting revenge for the way Kageyama had spilled the beans earlier. Kenma's eyes tore open, "You like yams?" Kageyama slowly nodded, the red of his cheeks refusing to fade away. 

"ANDDD IWA-CHAN LIKES MR RESPONSIBLE OVER THERE- _OUCH IWA-CHAN!!!"_ Oikawa whined, as Iwaizumi hit him in the head after turning red, "Do all of you just have crushes on my friends??" Kenma asked incredulously

"Kenma, youre just exaggerating they cant-" Kenma cut off Akaashi with a wave of his hand, "Lets list it out?" He quirked an eyebrow up,

"First and foremost obviously, Tsukishima likes Shouyou, Kageyama likes Yamaguchi, Oikawa likes Suga and Iwaizumi likes Sawamura" All four mentioned burst out in a leu of protest and turned red causing kuroo and bokuto to howl in laughter. 

"How the actual fuck did we all turn out to be gay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF INDULGENT TSUKIHINA AND OISUGA FIC JUST BECAUSE <333  
> \- also sakuatsu but not yet  
> \- LET ME KNOWWHAT YOU THINKKKK
> 
> LEAVE A KUDOS OR COMMENT!! IT MEANS A LOT


	2. meetings & greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei didn't know what to expect when he walked onto the school's roof, but the crying form of the boy he was ridiculously in love with wasn't it.

Kei looked around his classroom with hopeful eyes, looking for a certain red-head he'd been missing all morning. He hadn't managed to have a conversation with him except for the few messages they exchanged the night before.

> **Hinata Shouyou - _@4hinata.jpn_**  
>  Hey! this is shouyou! _(9:58pm)_
> 
> **Tsukishima Kei - _@kei.tsukishima_  
>  **_(9:58pm)_ hey? this is tsukishima kei
> 
> **Hinata Shouyou - _@4hinata.jpn_  
>  **oh thank god i was worried i read the number wrong _(9:58pm)_  
>  anyways for the project! do you want to work on it at the library? _(9:59pm)_
> 
> **Tsukishima Kei - _@kei.tsukishima_  
>  **_(9:59pm)_ sure that works  
>  _(9:59pm)_ when were you thinking?  
>  _(9:59pm)_ i have volleyball practice after school on fridays   
>  _(9:59pm)_ but im free every other day
> 
> **Hinata Shouyou - _@4hinata.jpn_  
>  **how bout saturday? _(9:59pm)_  
>  we can work at the library and then maybe _(10:00pm)_  
>  catch a coffee together at the cafe? _(10:00pm)_
> 
> **Tsukishima Kei - _@kei.tsukishima_  
>  **_(10:00pm)_ sure sounds great  
>  _(10:00pm)_ see you then

That was the last he'd heard of Hinata- or Shouyou he supposes now. Does kissing someone justify calling them by their given name?- and he'd been frantically searching around since he arrived at the building for the boy.

He ignored the random person that sat beside him today, uninterested in anyone that was Hinata. If anyone noticed Kei sleeping through his class, they didnt mention it. The annoying ring of the bell woke Kei and he groaned loudly getting up from his seat. He didnt pay mind to the curious looks and stifled laughter he got as he sulked out of his science classroom and made his way to the table his friends normally sat at.

"Aw tsukki! whats with the pouty face? haven't seen your boy toy all day?" Kuroo cackled manically at him as he sat down. "Fuck. Off. Tetsurou." His response only caused Kuroo to laugh louder, prompting their other friends to hurry to the table in curiosity.

Bokuto approached the table slowly, wary of the look on Kei's face, "Whats, Whats wrong with Tsukishima?" He sat down loudly, pulling an exasperated Akaashi down with him.

"Stingyshima's just pouting bc he hasn't seen loverboy all day." Kei groaned loudly, muffled swearing coming out from the hand that had been covering his mouth. 

"Why don't we just go to his group? we were going to do that anyways right?" Oikawa piped up from where he had been sitting, with an eager Kageyama at his side. "Yeah look kenma's there already" They turned to watch the group of friends walk together towards the courtyard doors, and sure enough the red-haired boy was there.

A string of agreements rang out throughout the table as its members gathered their things together before making their way to the courtyard. It took a while to find them but it wasn't hard, the orange, green and silver hair of 3 of the members standing out brightly against the brick walls.

As they made their way over, Kuroo smirked at the glare his boyfriend greeted him with while the others (sans Akaashi and Bokuto) stared on at the members of the group they had claimed for themselves.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kenma asked, still glaring at his boyfriend as he threw an arm around the faux-blondes shoulders. 

"Joining your group! now come on- chop-chop! introductions are needed" Kuroo said, gesturing to the other boys sitting in front of them who had only just noticed their presence. 

The green-haired boy turned towards their group with curious eyes, "It seems we all already know Kenma, but I don't know you guys are so, introductions?" 

Oikawa -ever the flamboyant- decided to relieve the rest of them from going first as he plopped town on a seat beside the silver-haired boy and answered loudly enough for everyone to hear them. "Oikawa Tooru! I'm a Senior and captain of the volleyball team, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Kuroo snorted loudly from beside Kenma, (who seemed to be carefully ignoring everyone on the table except for Hinata and Akaashi) "Don't let that intro fool you, he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet" Oikawa pouted at that, straining a mock-glare onto Kuroo. "Fuck you Kuroo! i'll make you do laps for that!" 

The table burst out in laughter, lifting the awkward and tense air that had been surrounding them until then. "Shittykawa getting insulted is the _perfect_ way to start an introduction I must say" Iwaizumi said smirking at the two in question. "Iwaizumi Hajme, Senior. Volleyball team's coach sort of" 

"Aren't you a student though?" Hinata asked curiously, Kei couldn't help as his heartbeat sped up significantly at the sound of his voice. "I am but, I'm study sport's medicine and Active Living so I'm a trainer for them, but technically just a manager" Hinata let out of sound understanding as he turned towards Bokuto who had begun to speak. 

"Bokutou Koutarou! i'm a senior and the ace for the volleyball team! i transferred here in my freshman year, This-" He gestured towards a very bored Akaashi, "-Is my boyfriend Akaashi Keiji! he's a junior and the swim teams captain!" Akaashi rolled his eyes jokingly, "I can introduce myself Kou, but thanks anyways"

Then Kageyama spoke up for the first time that lunch break (Kei noticed he had been staring at the green-haired boy -Yamaguchi his brain supplied- the entire time) "Kageyama Tobio, junior and vice-captain of the volleyball team" He tried for a smile but failed miserably, "Don't forget milk-lover!" Kuroo yelled loudly laughing as Kageyama glared at him.

"KUROO I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY I WILL HANG YOU FROM THE GYM CEILING" Kageyama got up, fists out in Kuroo's direction before Kei pulled him back down in his seat. "Shut up, you disappointment of a human, i'd like to keep my ear-drums intact today" Kei said harshly to the pouting setter beside him. 

Kuroo wiped a mock-tear from his face, "Oikawa AND Kags getting insulted within 2 minutes? Is it my birthday?" The two setters turned to glare at the middle blocker, who scrambled (and failed) to hide behind his boyfriend. "Must be a setter thing" The setters continued to glare at their black-haired friend. "Kuroo Tetsurou, senior, i dont have any special role on the team i mostly just fuck shit up" 

Kei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at his best friends (ew) antics before noticing that they were all waiting for him to go. "Tsukishima Kei, junior and middle blocker on the team"

Oikawa turned towards the other people and asked loudly "Now, I believe its your turn?" Of course the entire group already knew their names but proper introductions never hurt (they didn't trust a word kenma said)

The silver-haired boy -Sugawara Koushi, Kei recalled- smiled up at them, "The names' Sugawara Koushi but you can call me Suga" his last remark was paired with a wink in Oikawa's directions who returned it to the same degree. "what else...um.." he paused in thought, wondering what else to say. "Ohhh yeah! i'm a junior and i'm vice cap for the soccer team!"

"Sawamura Daichi, senior, i'm kind of the babysitter for these dumbasses because god knows they need someone to stop them from getting arrested" The tall brown haired guy said next, eyeing Iwaizumi. Tsukishima recognized him as one of the Seniors that had quit from his volleyball team at the term start, opting to focus more on his studies.

Hinata scowled mockingly at Sawamura and slapped his arm. "Okay, first of all Dai-san. stop shading me every time you meet someone and secondly. THAT WAS ONE TIME" The man in question just chuckled lightly, earning another glare from Hinata before the shorter boy turned to address them. "Hinata Shouyou! im a junior but I'm pretty knew to this school and friend group"

And of course- Kuroo decided this was the perfect moment to lean over and whisper a 'good taste' in his ear, causing him to go beet red. The green-haired boy interrupted Kei's humiliation (he made a mental note to thank him later)

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, junior, most people just call me yams or guchi in Hinata's case, I used to play on the soccer team but now i'm just a manager" There was a short pause after that, indicating that it was a sensitive topic, it peaked his curiosity but Kei didn't pry

Kenma piped up from Kuroo's side. "Suna should be here in a few minutes he's just picking up his boyfriend and boyfriend's twin brother from the airport" Kei opened his mouth to ask a question before a squeal erupted from Hinata's mouth.

"ATSU'S COMING HERE? AND NO ONE TOLD ME?" Yamaguchi winced at Hinata's tone as Sugawara shook his head, chuckling fondly. Hinata turned to them apologetically, "Excuse me for a moment, I have an asshole to yell at" Kei's eyes widened at the insult that left Hinata's mouth, the hateful term unbecoming of someone so ridiculously adorable.

The boy walked away from their group and pulled out his phone, presumably to call 'atsu' (no Kei was not jealous, fuck you Kuroo) and Kei promptly tuned out everyone else, he seemed to be doing that to everyone that wasn't Hinata today ( _god that boy had an awful effect on him_ ) 

Kei didn't realize he had fallen asleep until Oikawa's screeching pulled him from his blissful dreams. "YOU _HAVE_ TO JOIN THE TEAM PLEASE WE DON'T HAVE SOMEONE WHO CAN JUMP FLOAT" Oikawa's whiney voice pierced his ears and he slowly opened his eyes. The brown-haired setter was hovering over Yamaguchi.

"Wait question, how many of you play or played volleyball?" Kuroo asked hopefully, with many of the team members in their senior year, they would need new players. By this time, Hinata had already returned back to their table and was already engrossed in a conversation with Bokuto which was more sounds than words.

Suga answered for their group collectively, "Well, Kenma and I were both setters in Middle school but we both quit for different reasons" Kuroo dropped his mouth open and shock and proceeded to badger his boyfriend with the newly found information.

"And like yams just said he was a pinch server and middle blocker i think, and Hinata-" The boy in question frantically interrupted Sugawara, supplying his own answer. "I played wing spiker at my old school freshman and sophomore years,, but i'm not that good" 

A new voice entered the fray, a brown-haired boy joined them at the table, sitting down quietly next to Yamaguchi. "Not that good _MY ASS._ Mr. Nationally ranked ace" Hinata groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Fuck off Rin"

"No but like- seriously Shou" 'Rin' started as he stared at Hinata, "I take high offence to that, i'd like to think our team was one of the best _along with our ace_ "

The entire table turned to gape at mentioned _ace_ -including his friends- Kei had a hard time believing that himself, for starters, Hinata was ~~adorably~~ ridiculously short and a (mostly) self-acclaimed nerd. The only person that didn't seem shocked by this was Kageyama.

Said setter snorted as he watched the looks on his friends faces. "Me and Shou used to do so many freak combo's when we were freshman, they used to call us the freak duo right?" The incredulous looks were then turned on Kageyama, promptly ignoring the beet red colour Hinata had turned. 

"YOU KNEW HIM FROM BEFORE?"

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN FRESHMAN?"

"FREAK DUO? HOLY SHIT THATS SO COOL"

"SHOW US"

Iwaizumi turned to Hinata, "You _have_ to join the team, _please_ Bokuto and Oikawa are both graduation early this term so we won't have an ace, especially not one that can work with Kageyama" 

Hinata went to answer, probably a no judging by the dilemma swirling in his eyes, but Kenma bet him to it. "How do you even know Kageyama?" The orange-haired boy looked ready to jump out of the nearest window but tried answering nonetheless, before he was interrupted _again_.

Seriously if these assholes kept interrupting his boyfriend, he was going to hit someone -wait- _boyfriend?_

Nope- No. Not having that conversation right now.

"These idiots grew up together, they hated each other at first -god knows how many times osamu and I had to pry them apart during fights- but they're practically brothers" Rin answered for Hinata, who was decidedly looking anywhere other than his face. 

Hinata whacked Rin over his head and asked him to 'introduce himself before spouting out his entire life story' Rin jumped up in his seat at the contact and nodded, "My bad- Suna Rintarou, junior and ex-middle blocker" 

"Iwaizumi-san" Hinata finally spoke, ignoring Iwaizumi's protest to the honorific, "Thank you for asking but, I don't think I can play, sorry" Suna's mouth was pressed into a thin line at that, grimacing as Hinata got those words out. Hinata himself didn't look happy as he said that, as if he was internally regretting it.

Kageyama glared at the shorter boy, "Don't tell me your still hung up on _that_ " and judging by the silence that followed Hinata was still hung up over whatever 'that' was. "Oh for fuck sake, Shou. That was over a year and a half ago and _not your fault_ " Kageyama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've gotta get over that"

"I fucking passed out in the middle of the match and cost us first place Tobi. It was one hundred percent my fucking fault" Hinata glared at Kageyama, with venomous almost-golden eyes. Kei was too shocked to even acknowledge the fact that Hinata had used a nickname for Kageyama. 

The freckled boy abruptly got up, glaring at all of them and then walked away. Kageyama got up to follow him before Suna stopped him with a hand. "Don't. He needs to cool off, if you go after him right now, you'll mess up things further. Don't worry, i'll get atsumu to talk to him, he's the only one Shouyou would listen to about this anyways"

Kageyama cringed, scrunching up his face and frowning slightly, "I never liked Atsumu-san, he always a pain in the ass" Suna smiled sadly at the black-haired setter, "Only because you both would fight on who got to be setter for the match -god i miss our team" Kageyama nodded solemnly, before turning to the rest of them that had been watching curiously. 

"No offence to you guys, you're great, but.." Kageyama looked up fondly, "That team..was just amazing"

After that they dissolved into small talk, discussing together the various classes they shared or bonding over hobbies and interests. Kei felt out of loop, not really wanting to start up a conversation with anyone else right now.

A ping from his phone broke him out of his trance.

> **Hinata Shouyou - _@4hinata.jpn_**  
>  Sry for storming out, meet at the rooftop? _(12:31pm)_
> 
> **Tsukishima Kei - _@kei.tsukishima_  
>  **_(12:31pm)_ of course
> 
> **Hinata Shouyou - _@4hinata.jpn_  
>  **thanks _(12:31pm)_

_✠_

Kei didn't know what to expect when he walked onto the school's roof, but the crying form of the boy he was ridiculously in love with wasn't it.

"Hi- Shouyou? Are you okay..?" He asked hesitantly, carefully approaching the small boy. He only got quiet sobs in return, he took a chance and sat down next to Hinata, putting and arm around the boy and pulling him close to Kei.

The boy relaxed into Kei's hold, his sobs slowing to short whimpers, "I.. I don't know what's going on Shouyou but.. you don't have to join the team if you don't want to" Hinata curled up further into Kei's chest, one hand clutching his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, simply sitting in silence and each others warmth.

Once Hinata calmed down, he pulled away slightly to look Kei in the face and bit his lip in anticipation of something, not sure about what he wanted to say. "I- I want join, I _really do._ But if..if i mess up again.." He trailed off, tears building up in his eyes "I don't think i'd be able to take it.. I love volleyball.. so much.. I can't bare being the reason my team wasn't able to play"

_Oh_

_He was still guilty over what happened_

"You won't mess up" Kei said firmly, cupping Hinata's face, "You won't mess up, because you're you.. and even if you do.. we'll mess up together 'kay?' Hinata's eyes widened comically large at Kei's words and slowly nodded. " _Okay_ "

"So are we going to talk about this or not?" Kei blurted out, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer, Hinata simply laughed at him and pulled him closer by tugging on his shirt, "Talk about what _Kei_ " The little shit asked with fake-innocence, Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes, push the small boy over and ravage his mouth.

He opted to frown slightly instead, "Fine, I guess you don't want to be with me then.. guess i'll just lea-" He made a move to get up and away from the smaller boy before a pair of arms pushed him down into the hard floor and a certain pouting orange-haired boy climbed on top of Kei, hands pinning the blonde in place.

Kei smirked up at the boy who was turning redder by the second, "Whats wrong, _babe_ " It was a cheap trick -really- but the intense blush that followed it was 100% worth it. "I'm not really sure what _you_ want this to be but..." Hinata paused, staring deeply into Kei's eyes. "I'd, I'd like to try dating"

Honestly, Kei couldn't have stopped himself from grinning widely then, even if he wanted to. 

"Okay, _babe_ "

"OH FUCK YOU"

"I think it's too soon for that"

"I think it's too soon for you teasing me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is sort of wonky but yeah...
> 
> i havent updated this in forever and like i originally planned on it just being a one-shot but then i had an idea and so yeah this shit was born
> 
> leave a kudos and comment on which ship you want to see happen next!!


End file.
